


Condom

by LairaWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Original work - Freeform, References to Drugs, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaWolf/pseuds/LairaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where poor children without families are considered slaves, Thomas finds himself to be bought by one of the wealthiest men in the world: Richard Gabriel Smith, a businessman and millionaire who works for several companies and sometimes for the government. Rumors have been going around the entire world about what may happen in Richard Gabriel Smith’s house. Some say he makes evil experiments on his servants. Some say he eats them. Some say he leaves them to rot in his basement and then feeds them to the dogs. Everyone wants to find out. Do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tall man in a gray suit and the small fat woman walked down the chilly corridor along the metal doors. Businessman and millionaire Richard Gabriel Smith was on his way to find a new slave/servant that would “help him around the house”.

“We got a lot of ‘em between the ages of 16 and 23. A wide variety from innocent to sluttiest possible.” Cockily said the fat woman with a Texan accent as if she was listing the categories from a porn website.

Richard didn’t answer. He tried to look as professional as possible even though in his society buying slaves was seen as something like buying bread. The fat woman jingled her keys and unlocked one the metal doors. It was dark, it had some beds on each side of the room, a sink and a toilet , both dirty, between the beds. As soon as Richard entered the room 5 girls and 2 boys started hoarding his legs, all talking at once.  
“Sir, will you please buy me?”

“Don’t listen to her, she’s not good in bed at all.”

“But this one won’t cook at all.”

“They’re all worthless, take me, sir.”

“Sir!”

“Sir.”

“Sir…”

Richard looked down not moving an inch.

“Precious little girls, aren’t they?” the woman said from behind.

Richard turned his head a little, his clear green eyes catching something white sitting in the corner of the room. Richard moved his legs and walked towards the bed where the mysterious person was. Gently, he grabbed the person’s chin. It was a boy and apparently he was shivering and breathing heavily through his nose and gulping. The boy had black eyes, dark brown hair and light olive skin. He had a small scar near his temple and a huge bruise that looked like a hickey on his neck.

“That’ one’s a little messed up and dirty. He’s been here for 2 years and was sent back twice.” The small woman spoke again looking with an ugly expression at the boy.

“He’ll do just fine… What’s your name, boy?” Richatd’s rough voice echoed in the room.

“T-Thomas…”the boy replied trembling, his eyes now meeting Richard’s.

Richard thought for a while without breaking eye contact, then sat up straight.

“Come, you’re mine now.” He pronounced those words as if Thomas was a toy. Well it wasn’t any different in reality. Slaves were actually seen as toys.

Richard pointed (?) his arm out towards Thomas so he could grab his hand. The olive skinned boy looked at the slender arm covered by grey fabric then stared at the clean shaved wealthy man. Shaking and with parted lips Thomas grabbed the wealthy man’s arm and followed him out of the room. After some hassle and some insisting from the keeper of the slave house, who insisted that there are better people to pick, Richard left with the scared boy.


	2. Chapter 2

“He might cause you trouble. He’s not that good. He’s really clumsy and will create a mess. Other customers weren’t pleased with him.” The words of the keeper repeated themselves over and over in Richard’s mind as he was looking out the limousine’s window. But Richard was sure that Thomas would be perfect for him. Richard starred at the boy analyzing him carefully. Thomas didn’t look skinny. He actually had some muscle on him. His hair was short, but very thick. His skin shined, but that was probably from the dirt. His eyes were the most prominent feature. They were big, black and round. When you looked at Thomas he seemed to fit the perfect human description of a stag. Or maybe a deer. Innocent, strong, beautiful and fragile. Thomas was sitting diagonally to Richard looking sometimes outside the window, sometimes at his hands which were shut in a fist so tight giving you the impression that he was angry and wanted to punch Richard for taking him out of his “home”. He kept licking his lips nervously and breathing out of his mouth. Suddenly Thomas caught the businessman looking at him and locked eyes with him. Calmly, Richard turned his head towards the window.

“Where are you from?” Richard asked in a low calm voice.

“…I don’t know, sir.” Thomas looked down as if he was ashamed for not being able to respond to such a simple question.

Richard looked confused at the boy “You don’t know?”

“My parents dropped me on the orphanage’s steps when I was 3 weeks old, sir.” Thomas replied still looking down.

This was a common way of how children became slaves.

“And how did you get in this place?” Richard asked referring to the slave house.

“M-my adoptive parents took me there when I was 17.”

So the boy is 19. Richard didn’t go into details not wanting to make the boy cry.


	3. Chapter 3

When they both entered the house Richard clicked his fingers and 2 girls, twins, dressed in white shirts, black skirts, black tights and black small high-heeled shoes came as quick as they could. They were both skinny and their blue eyes and brown haired glowed in the light of the chandelier .  
“Take him to the bathroom, clean him, give him some new clothes, then get him to the guest room on the third level."

“Yes, sir!” The twins nodded and both grabbed Thomas, each by one hand, and walked him to the bathroom. When the twins got away from Richard they started showing their more talkative side.

“I’m Mary.” Said the one on the left.

“And I’m Lena.” Said the other twin.

“We’re twins. What’s your name?” Both girls said at once.

“I’m…uhh, Thomas.” The boy said still scared, but now a little more comfortable because he was with his kind.

“Nice to meet you, Thomas. You’re going to love it here!” Lena said opening the bathroom’s door.

“Mr. Smith is really nice.” Mary closed the door smiling.

“Really nice.” Lena turned the tap on and soon hot water started filling the tub.

“He buys us gifts, he tells us we’re pretty, he takes care of us.” Mary ripped the white piece of cloth that was covering Thomas, leaving him naked.

“HE FUCKS US UNTIL WE CAN’T WALK!.” Lena shouted and Mary gasped covering her mouth.

Mary looked wide eyed at Lena “Excuse my sister, she suffers from Tourette syndrome. “

Thomas looked at both girls thinking to himself if this is the right place.

Lena sighed embarrassed and threw a purple lush bath bomb in the water.

Thomas got in the water and soon started getting washed by the girls.

“So, umm… does Mr. Smith mark his slaves somehow?” Thomas asked now curious.

“Mark?” Mary asked confused washing his leg.

“Slaves?” Lena asked surprised washing his hair.

M: “He doesn’t like that word.”

L: “And he doesn’t mark us.”

M: “He thinks of us all as his…friends.”

L: ”You wouldn’t tattoo your initial on a friend against their will only to mark them as your own, would you?”

M: “But just like real friends, some are really jealous.”

L: “So be really careful with Ophelia.”

M: “She’s been here from the start.”

L: “ She knows every inch of the house.”

M:” And she really loves Mr. Smith.”

L: “She can be a little mean.”

M: “One time she beat another girl, Eleanor, because she got a little closer to Mr.Smith.”

L:”Almost clawed her eyes out!”

M:”Eleanor is now in another house.”

After hearing carefully Thomas knew that Richard wasn’t any different from other owners. He was manipulative, had a lot of slaves, maybe he was more calm and didn’t hit his “friends.”

“Did he ever hit anyone?” Thomas looked up at Lena who now cleaned his hair with water, wanting to shampoo it again.

M:”He’s very calm. He never gets mad at us, even when we do really stupid things.”

L: “One time he caught us having sex with Finn, another friend of ours.”

Both suddenly stopped rubbing Thomas.

“A-and what did he do then?” Thomas asked fearing for how the sentence would continue.

Mary washed his leg and dragged her hand up his to his manhood.

“He joined us.” Lena casually said with a mischievous smile as Mary giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a fillet :c

After being led to his room only wearing a towel around his waist Thomas found a white shirt, red underwear, grey sweatpants and a pair of socks on his bed. He never felt so clean like he did now. And he smelled like strawberries, too! Although Mary and Lena talked about some of the slaves, Thomas didn’t see a single servant on the hall. He looked out the huge window which showed a view to the entire city lit up in red, yellow and blue lights.

“Enjoying the view?” A boy’s voice said from the doorway. Thomas turned around frightened only to see a tall ginger pale boy leaning against the doorframe.

“Enjoy it while you can.”

“Leave him alone, Liam.” Richard’s voice suddenly popped out from the hallway. The boy names Liam sighed and left annoyed. Richard walked in the room looking around with his hands in his back pockets, then reluctantly staring at Thomas.

“Do you like your room?” Richard smiled at Thomas who smiled back.

 

“Y-yeah.” Thomas nodded.

“Don’t listen to the others, they always like to make new people feel nervous.”

The young boy simply smiled at the wealthy man.

“Might want to put some clothes on, we usually don’t walk around half-naked.” Richard said as he turned around to walk out of the room.  
Thomas blushed as soon as he realized that his towel was still hanging around his waist and his chest still showing.

After putting his clothes on and laying on the bed Thomas was fast asleep.

In the morning the 19 year old stretched and smiled trying to remember the last time had such a good night sleep. Lazily he looked at the clock. 6:37 A.M. Next to the black electronic clock he saw a glass of water, a towel, new clothes , a pair of shoes, a Rolex watch and on top of the clothes a note written in black sharpie which said “Press the white button on your bed, it’ll open the door to your personal bathroom.” .Thomas looked around the bed for the button for some time until he accidentally pressed it when his head was leaning on the left part of the headboard. Smirking, he got all his clothes and jumped in the shower.

Just like his room, it consisted of mostly gray, black and white colors except that his room had wallpapers and the bathroom had tiles and a wooden floor with soft carpets here and there.

After putting on the white shirt with the rolled up sleeves, crème pants and vest, black shoes and watch he ruffled his soft hair. After folding his “old” clothes Thomas sat on the bed only to be surprised by the twins who had just barged in the room.

“Good morning!” Both said in a cheerful tone walking towards where Thomas sat.

M: Well look at you.

L: All dressed up and handsome.

M: Come, it’s time for breakfast.

“Wait, we’re eating with Mr. Smith?” Tom asked a little frightened.

“What? Don’t be silly, we eat with the other servants!” Both girls exclaimed creeping out the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas can still remember the past 2 years of staying at that “slave house”. He was always forced to sit on the lower bed bunk which was right next to the toilet. Often, as a sick joke, the other guys would go to as far as throwing urine on his face or shove his head in the toilet. Sometimes he would starve for days because the others would steal his food. His salvation was the girl from the room right opposite to his who would sneak some extra food and give it to him in exchange for being her friend.

Mostly in their free time slaves were forced to go in a special training camp to exercise for hours, until exhaustion kicked in. Most children were threatened that if they wouldn’t train no one would buy them and they’d end up on the streets.

But the most traumatizing thing he had ever experienced there was the night he was abused, which left him with permanent mental scars.  
It was an ordinary night, Thomas came back from the showers, shivering because there was no hot water left. As soon as he entered the room in which he normally slept he was grabbed by a bair of strong arms and was slammed on the concrete wall. A girl giggled and locked the door jiggling the keys as if she wanted to show Thomas that he couldn’t escape. The boy who was now holding Thomas started kissing him roughly. At first he was pushed away, so he held onto Thomas tightly by the jaw. He was shoved away again and getting angry the boy punched Thomas making the poor boy fall to the ground.

“Jack, come hold this shit face.” The first boy shouted and seconds later Thomas was held up by another boy. His nose was bleeding and his vision was blurry. The first boy held Thomas by the neck and jaw, holding a tight grip. Meanwhile all the girls in the background were laughing and rolling on the floor.

“Come on To, I know you want it.” The boy holding Thomas from behind whispered in his ear making Thomas tear up.  
“Stop crying you wuss.” The guy kissing Thomas said through gritted teeth before slapping Thomas and throwing him on the bed like you would throw a sack of potatoes in a truck.

Despite all the struggling Thomas was bit, slapped, bruised and…raped. From what he remembers he could see some girls making out with each other while watching the horrific scene. This was all just a sick horny joke to them. But after finally regaining consciousness and while still being abused he took a deep breath and screamed his lungs out for help. Everyone looked at his shocked. The guy on top of him tried covering his mouth, but Thomas still managed to scream. Seconds later guards started forcing the door open. As the rapist was dragged off of Thomas, shouting death threats, the poor victim turned around crying . After the metal door was shut silence fell in the room mixed with muffled crying. Soon after comments from the girls in the room followed, such as:

“Oh my God, you just ruined all the fun.”

“What’s wrong with you? Can’t you take a joke?”

“Fucking pansy.”

No one spoke to him until the day he was bought by Richard out of the hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thomas!" Lena whispered and gently hit his arm.

Thomas jumped and looked at the twin who was now giggling. He felt short of breath after seeing some faces in the room staring at him. He recognized Liam, the pale red-head. There was also a girl with strawberry blonde hair and round green eyes who angrily glared at Thomas. Though the poor boy tried to look away , he could see from the corner of his eye the 2 teenagers whispering something.

"Looks like Ophelia has already targeted you..." Mary murmured as she spread butter on her bread.

"Don't mind her." Lena smiled reasuringly.

"We'll help you." Mary winked and gave him a piece of bread with jam on it which made Thomas feel less tense.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Ophelia clapped her hands twice trying to get everyone's attention. She was wearing a pale pink shirt, white tights ,black shoes and had the words "Bitch, but with a dark past" written all over her. "As we know Mr.Smith's birthday is in 2 days and we need to preapare so that everything will pe perfect." She smile mischeviously, pressed her hands together under her chin and shifted her whole body towards , of course, the newest person in the house "And maybe we'll find out what the new guy is made of." Of course she didn't like competition and wanted to ruin Thomas's life from the first day. 

Some in the room snickered, some were uninterested and some looked away.

"What the hell are you all waiting for? Everyone knows what to do!" As soon as Ophelia shouted everyone ran in 12 different directions while Thomas just walked after the twins.

"New boy!" Ophelia shouted in the madness of sounds making Thomas freeze in his place. "You're coming with me." She then literally dragged Thomas out of the kitchen. "Come on, we don't have all day."

After passing a long corridor they got to a huge pantry with hunderds of shelves,alcoholic drinks, table cloths,porcelain plates and cups and many other kitchen utensils. 

"You know what to do." Ophelia tapped Thomas's arm and turned around to leave.

"No, I don't." Thomas stuttered.

Ophelia just sighed , annoyed.

"120 white porcelain cups and plates, 300 red napkins, 30 tables, 120 chairs, table cloths blah, blah, blah, two other boys will come and help you." 

Of course the boys who came in to help they acted like Thomas wasn't even there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an entire year lmao.  
> Sorry if this chapter looks more like a history paper.

There are 4 main factors which a society needs to withstand so that it could survive:  
1) Leadership  
The majority of the time a society is led by a ruler which is supposed to represent its country’s strong and weak points. If this person fails to do so they are considered unfit for a position. Revolutions have been started, papers have been written and many have died for the sole purpose of leadership. Unfortunately in today’s United Kingdom of Prasia, the country in which our beloved Thomas lives, votes don’t matter. If they did, they would certainly not be given for free. Thomas heard this statement while pouring wine in a senator’s cup who was talking to Mr. Smith. 

„In fact I don’t believe it ever mattered. In ancient Greece only smart people were allowed to attend public debates.” The fat elder man commented adjusting his pants while shifting in his seat. „Power was always in the hands of those who cared to seize it, had money, followers or all of the above.” 

It made him sad to think that he could never be equal because he didn’t have any of those. His thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed Ophelia who lightly snapped her foot in front of Thomas. 

„Start smiling. You’re going to ruin it .” 

The small escapade of words attracted Mr. Smith’s good hearing which for a second glanced towards the couple. However before returning to his conversation with the senator , Richards gave Thomas a soft smile.

2) Law  
It is well known that without correct laws, chaos would ensue. 

A certain conversation attracted Thomas while moving from one table to another was between a middle aged woman and a beautiful 20 year old. The older woman seemed quite distressed seeing her younger counterpart defend the servants. 

„They’re children. We’re supposed to teach them how to build and open a better world, not punish them with hard work and harsh words.”  
„My dear, we must abide by the laws of nature. Since we are the strongest economically, morally, intellectually and what not we are more fit to lead others than to become equal to them. The hierarchy obliges us to.”

Wrong. While not opposed to success, hierarchy also proves that the higher you climb the ladder of success, the more impact the fall will have.

Never in the history of human kind was an awful ruler not overthrown, or simply threatened by the rebellion of the people, because he had more power. Because the laws of nature don’t condemn the poor, they condemn those who are unwilling or unable to change. 

We provide help to those who are unable to and prayers and hope to those who are unwilling.

Is submission to a leader preferable to the extinction its followers? Not morally speaking.

Is a king still a king if he has nothing to rule over? Absolutely not. 

Accurate and rightful laws are simply there to protect us from each other . But these rules were not 

3) Religion  
Some use it as a scapegoat, while others worship their gods with all their heart. 

When they were five Lena and Mary remember seeing a priest dressed in a brown cloak which resembled a sack of potatoes. The man was preaching so loudly while throwing his hands violently in the air that, something the girls had never seen. 

But when he saw the twins giggling in a matter of seconds his hands were tightly wrapped in their hair pulling them up in the air and scolding them. If it weren’t for the people surrounding them the poor children would have never escaped. 

Religion is a multifaceted nature. We are given rules to obey, but sometimes we interpret them wrong. We follow symbols , holy places and sacred texts.  
But as soon as someone from a different background tries to challenge our beliefs we suddenly forget the most important lesson we are taught: tolerance.

4) Culture  
Our beliefs, knowledge, art, morals and any other information we gained are all rounded up in a sphere of customs. Pompous parties or simple celebrations are thrown to remind ourselves who we are. It’s how diversity is still preserved and how we identify ourselves.

 

When Ophelia was in a different home she remembers seeing a 7 year old’s dreams shattered by his drunk father. After destroying the wrapped gifts under a tree with a bottle of whiskey in his hands he bent down till his face almost reached the boys’ and with a smile on his face he shouted „Your Santa is not real. And this holiday is shit.” 

That boy was Liam. 

And Liam understood that although his shit father would never believe that a tradition which would bring a group of people together to strengthen relationships bonds matters, the principle would still exist. 

Because what’s a god to a non-believer?Perhaps still a god.


	8. Chapter 8

However a start point is needed to reach these 4 factors. While our ancestors have been around for about six million years, the modern form of humans only evolved about 200,000 years ago. Civilization as we know it is only about 6,000 years old, and industrialization started in the earnest only in the 1800s.   
We derive ourselves from savages and the environment which we are surrounded by shapes us into who we are at the present time.

 

It is generally believed that humans should not be given an extraordinary amount of power as they can not handle it. We are not Gods, therefore we can’t be as powerful as they are. We are not machines either without emotions therefore we can’t create algorithms or programmes to force us to share the power we have in a certain way. However none of this stopped humanity from working until eventually going mad and passing this trait to the next generation.

The Smiths are no different. In the year of 1921 a certain blacksmith, Isaac Smith, discovered a way to mix small amounts of mercury and bismuth and turn the result into a new drug: Gravac. Once ingested it would offer a sensation of numbness and would allow the person taking it to have more control and consciousness over its dreams. Side effects at the time included sleepwalking and confusion.

The drug was declared illegal a year later.

In the 1980’s people started the calling the drug Lizard because many have claimed to see scaly patches appear on their skin after prolonged use. 

In the year 2007, after the deep web got more and more popular, Gravac also became widely sold on the black market of the internet. 258 dealers got arrested in a single week and many pointed fingers at famous 50 year old businesswoman Joanna Smith. However it was not her who was leading this operation. It was later found out that her son , Nathaniel , was making millions off this deal. 

In 2014 while in court before being sentenced to prison these were his last words „My great grandfather found a way to control masses of people by giving them power to kill without causing any damage. Can you do that?”

5 month later Nathaniel died in prison.

And nowadays his son carries his legacy.

An empire built on drugs, a tint on innocence and power which is yet to be seized.

And Richard Gabriel Smith is leading it.


End file.
